Two Long Weeks: The Sequel
by Logan75
Summary: Hahaha sorry girls and boys, women and men I've been restricted from just about everything. But here's a sequel to my other story, kind of picks up about a few months later. Just a one shot. I hope you enjoy. Some woman gets cozy with Jane on an undercover mission and Maura feels the need to possess. Please read and review. Follow my other story if you haven't already. Thank you!


**Since a few have so kindly asked for another chapter, I think I can accommodate that request. ;) But this is kind of a sequel to Two Long Weeks my other story. sorry it took so long to write Ive been dealing with school and internships. And prepping for my surgery that is Monday. So while I'm absent from school I'll try and write for you all. The characters are not mine I'm just having fun with them. If I ever meet Ms. Sasha and Ms. Angie these stories were never written, ok? Now please enjoy. I actually restarted this chapter three times. **

* * *

It had been a long stressful day at work. Ranging from going undercover at a strip club then chasing a perp for eleven blocks to doing three autopsies back to back, and the two women were drained. To make matters worse, Jane was undercover as one of the partiers when a very handsome woman hit on Jane. And yes I meant handsome as in strong sharp features, a masculine squared jawline and cheekbones to die for. But she wasn't Jane's type, her type was Maura and if your name wasn't Maura Isles and you weren't the Chief Medical Examiner of the Common Wealth of Massachusetts, she wasn't interested. But this woman was persistent and she would chase after what she wanted. Tonight she just so happened to want a certain Jane Rizzoli. She was off the market not that anyone had known. But Maura did and she didn't like that woman's hands all over Jane, caressing her arm, a touch of the shoulder here and there, and she was upset, livid, irate, raging, and a little irritated. Maybe she was overreacting or a little too jealous, but Jane was here's and she didn't want to share.

"You sure you don't want to get out of here? We could head to that bar 'Queens' down the street and we could get some drinks. What do ya say?" The woman Melissa asked.

"As much as i could use a drink right now I think I'll have to say no. Thanks anyways though." Jane politely smiled and turned away, looking for the suspect who they presumed would be here.

"Are you meeting someone here tonight?"

"Not exactly." She answered honestly.

"Well then why don't I keep you company until he gets here." Melissa gave a confident and slightly sexy smile and reached over and touched Jane's knee while Jane contemplated her answer.

"Alright. But only because you're the only other one here besides me that isn't completely shit faced right now." They smiled at each other. Jane's smile more out of politeness.

They had talked for several minutes and every so often Melissa's hand would drift to the undercover detective's knee and Maura could see everything on camera. Thinking to herself _I knew I should have went with Jane. I knew those, those, sand bags, no wait Jane said something else. Uhm. Dirtbags! Yes those dirtbags would have their hands on Jane. She is gorgeous and her face is almost perfectly aligned so who wouldn't! No I trust Jane, it's just that woman I don't trust. Jane is my girlfriend no one else's and she'll know it when this is all over._

After another short conversation the main suspect walked in and that's when the chase happened. A chase that mapped through two alleys, a glass factory, four side streets, and one fence.

But that was three hours hours of interrogation and paperwork. Now they were walking through the door of Maura's lavish home. Jane kicked off her boots with a plan of sleeping forever but Maura had other ideas. "Im so tired Maur, you don't even know how bad my muscles ache." She walked to the hall closet and hung her coat up like Maura always told her tA and walked back in the living room. "I wanna take a hot bath to relax but I think I'd drown if I got in. Our bed seems so far away that I just might lay here and sleep in the hallway."

Maura didnt say anything she just waltz up to her Jane and kissed her. The detective thinking it was a simple goodnight gesture soon realized the kiss wasn't as innocent as she thought. It was filled with fervor. She sucked the dark haired woman's bottom lip in her mouth and nibbled. They kissed for several minutes, Jane's sleepiness slowly dissipating as arousal took over. The blonde pulled back and slowly opened her hooded eyes. "I don't want to sleep." Was all the doctor said. She grabbed a stumbling Jane by her shoulders and bent her over the arm of the couch. "Who was that woman Jane?" She asked, already knowing the answer because she heard the woman tell her her name.

"Melissa. Why?" Jane explained a little confused as to why her girlfriend would ask.

"I didn't like her." Maura whispered in Jane's ear, her warm breath tickling the hairs on her neck. She bent over her back and encircled her waist with her right arm rubbing slow circles on her abdomen.

"Neither d-did I." Her voice trembled in anticipation of what was to come. Maura's hand skimmed a centimeter below her girlfriend's waistband of her wine colored slacks and brushed the top of her jet black short curls.

"Her hand on your leg or back. You do know what her intentions were don't you, sweetie?" A low groan escaped past the dark haired woman's lips and ran straight to the medical examiner's center causing her to buck her hips into the back of Jane's ass.

"You don't know how crazy you make me, how fast you make me want to lose control. The excitement and pleasurable rush of adrenaline I receive from it. How insane I get on the inside when I see other women and men stare at you." The belt around her waist was patiently being taken undone and pulled from its home, the button popped open, and the zipper on Jane's pants were being slowly lowered with dexterity by a hand that was on a mission. Stepping back and slipping her index fingers into the belt loops she removed the first layer of restriction.

"I don't n-notice other people loo-looking at me when all I see is y-you." Breathing was ragged and her heart thumped loudly in her chest, so loud she could have sworn the neighbors heard it through the thin walls.

Maura stood up again and resumed her position leaning over the detective's back and reached her hand around Jane to rub on her defined abs marveling at the quivers and goosebumps she caused there. "I'm the only one who gets to touch you like this. Cause you to be this turned on." She paused, "But they don't seem to understand that. They look at you like having you is an option, a choice. It's not. I know no one knows about us or our relationship and that is partially my fault...but..." Her fingers disappeared into midnight gray underwear and swiped through soaked folds as she shook her head erasing her present thought. Jane moaned and pressed her butt into Maura creating a delicious friction on the doctor's clit. Her free hand moved to Jane's ass and kneaded. It wasn't soft and it wasn't rough. Maura caressed and spread her cheeks while rubbing Jane's hardened bundle of nerves with her dominate hand. "Oh Jane, you're so wet, I can feel your pussy throbbing beneath my fingers."

"Uh, Maura please no teasing. I need you, inside, to fuck me." It was uncommon for Jane to beg but in moments like this, moments when she and Maura were intimate she became a member of the Temptations - in other words, she wasn't too proud to beg.

"I will once I finish what I'm trying to get across to you."

"And, uhm, and th-that is?" Words clumsily stumbled out of Jane's mouth.

"You're mine and no one else's. I think the only way to get my point across properly is to claim what's mine." After she finished her statement, she latched her warm lips onto Jane's even hotter neck, tasting a hint of salt and smelling cinnamon and some other unique smell that was just Jane. Moans and groans pasted the brunette's lips as Maura's efforts grew more feverish. Letting go of the spot where she had left a huge dark reddish purple bruise, she switched to the other side of her neck and left her mark there as well.

Hand retreated from her underwear covered ass to take off the detective's shirt and black tank top. Maura started a descend down her lover's back leaving moist, hot kisses in her wake. Occasionally leaving small but effective bite marks that in a way calmed the liquid jealousy that ran through her veins. When she felt as though Jane was officially hers, she didn't hesitate to remove her hand from Jane's underwear, rip them off, and slam three fingers into the detective's drenched pussy. Not waiting for her sex to adjust, she mercilessly plunged deeper and deeper into Jane at a rapid pace.

"Oooooh God, Maura! Ughhh fuuuuckk!" She screamed arching high off the couch's arm, throwing her arm over her shoulder she pulled Maura into a deep and sloppy kiss. Jane forced her tongue past Maura's lips and the ME was happy to oblige. She licked the roof of her mouth, the sides of her cheeks, sucked on her tongue, bit her bottom and top lip, and teeth clashed with one another. This was supposed to be slow but now it was a rushed battle super nova sex. Pleasurable pain rushed through the brunette, fingers that stretched and filled her completely, hitting spots inside her that she didn't even know someone could reach because no one until Maura had ever fucked her like she was being fucked right now. Jane's glory seeped down the fingers that familiarized theirselves with her slick and tight walls.

Heavy aromas of sex encompassed the living room. The blonde's fingers were drowning in warm slippery flesh and she was loving it. Maura applied more pressure to the inside of her walls and curled her fingers up latching onto the rigid spongy G-spot then letting go, in repeated fluctuation. Wet noises echoed throughout the living room spurring the ME's determination. Feeling as if she would cum herself she turned her movements into slow and powerful strokes. Jane broke the kiss gasping into the doctor's mouth, hands tangling in honey blonde locks, scratching her scalp she called out, "Don't stop! Don't stop! For the love of Christ don't stop!" Maura used her thigh to increase the power behind each of her thrusts. With her back deeply arched, stomach clenching and unclenching they both moaned, Jane with her eyes closed concentrating on the feeling.

Climax was approaching fast but Maura wanted to prolong this experience, so she removed her fingers from Jane's center and walked around so she could lay down on the couch. Lifting her hips up slightly, she unzipped her own dress and slipped it off. Now she lay there in just her deep red satin thong and bra.

Voice hoarse and sex dazed Jane asked confused, "Mau, Maura wh-why did you stop!? I was, uh, was so close."

"I want you to ride my fingers." That was all she said before she stuck her cum soaked fingers in her mouth and sucked as Jane stared on dumbfounded. It was only a few seconds but felt like several minutes before the detective staggered over to her, climbed on the couch, straddled Maura and slowly lowered herself onto Maura's now cleaned digits. With a deep groan Jane set a pace rocking up and down, back and forth above her girlfriend.

"Uhn, oh yes! Damn! Feels...soooo good. Fuck!" Plump lips clenched Maura's hand to them as Jane's orgasm commenced. "Shit baby, I'm about to, uhh, cum! I'm close!" Her orgasm started as one would compare an orchestra to start at the symphony. The crescendo building, building, and building, then coming back down to an ending. Climax wrestled with itself in attempt to make this last for a long time. Jane's body went stone the whole way through. Wanting her love to enjoy this earth shattering climax, as much as she enjoyed her fingers hurried deep in Jane's tight center, Maura began to move her digits in and out of her sex elongating the experience.

The raven haired detective was so far off from returning to her senses that when she did return, she felt a warm tongue lapping at her very sensitive clit. "No." It was all she could cohere as a thought. Her mind didn't seem to work properly at this moment, and probably for the next couple of hours.

Maura looked up from her task but continued to taste every drop that her girlfriend had to offer, she smiled and gave one last broad stroke as Jane pushed her head away. "Too sensitive baby. Give me a few hours to recover. Then we can go for a round two." The Rizzoli smile plastered on her face.

"Good thing we have the weekend off, I still have some Jane to possess." She winked grabbing a hold of Jane's breast that had eventually popped out of her bra from the bouncing she had done. They both laughed, Jane bending down to kiss her. She sucked on the medical examiner's tongue and proceeded in licking the juices off of her lover's chin and lips tasting her own essence.

"Thank you babe, that really woke me up for the time being." A loving smile adorned her face. She asked, "Don't get me wrong the last past hour was intoxicating but, what was the jealous act for?"

"I just thought maybe we should start telling people. You know about us and the change in our relationship." Said Maura earnestly. "From best friends to best friends and lovers."

"And you thought peeing on me would do that." Jane laughed, "I like it."

Confused the ME replied, "I didn't urinate on you. I don't think." She second guessed herself looking down at the couch to see if she truly did pee on Jane and the sofa.

Before she let out a fit of hysterical laughing she clarified, "Hahaha omg, no Maur, I meant mark your territory, ya know how dogs pee on trees?"

"Oh yes, I see, that is funny!" When their laughter died down Jane nestled her face in the crook of Maura's neck and drifted off to sleep. The blonde laid there humming in content, the vibrations a comfort song to the detective.

"Night, Maura." She mumbled, before the deepest of sleeps could take her.

"Goodnight to you too, sweetie."

* * *

**AN: I will have a chapter ready for my other story I Wanna Try Something New later on today since I can't go anywhere or eat anything for the next 72 hours. I might as well give you what you want since I can't have what I want. :( **


End file.
